Patron
by DarkAoRin
Summary: Kau ingin melindungi seseorang yang kau sayang, tapi akibat tindakan salahmu, seseorang itu malah jadi sendirian sekarang. Terinspirasi dari program televisi kriminal. Rate T: crime committed by underage, violence, profanity. RnR?


**Patron**

 **A Vocaloid fanfiction by DarkAoRin**

 **Character focused in Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, and Hairaito, the rest are OCs.**

 **Vocaloid ©Crypton ©Yamaha**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

– _**Selasa, 21 Januari 2124, Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Bagian Rehabilitasi Anak, Hokkaido, Jepang**_

"…Ibu?"

Wanita berambut merah muda lembut itu – sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu namanya resmi berubah dari Megurine Luka menjadi Kamui Luka – menengok ke asal suara mendengar dirinya dipanggil oleh putranya, Kaito. Luka, sebagai seorang ibu, tak kuasa menahan kesedihan melihat raut wajah pucat anaknya. Kedua tangan Kaito menyilang satu sama lain, ia menggunakan pakaian khusus pasien penyakit jiwa. Luka menghampiri Kaito, memeluknya erat. Ia berusaha tegar.

"Aku–" Kaito gemetaran dalam pelukan Luka. "Aku rindu Ibu."

Luka tersenyum miris. "Sabar. Masa hukumanmu tinggal dua bulan lagi."

Kaito yang tak dapat membalas pelukan Luka hanya bisa meratap.

"Aku memang salah,"

Lagi, Luka berusaha tegar meskipun air matanya sudah di ambang batas. Dalam hidup, setiap kesalahan pasti diganjar hukuman. Dan, Kaito bersalah.

Setidaknya itu yang diputuskan hakim pengadilan.

"Aku memang salah, Bu. Tapi aku sayang Ibu. Aku nggak mau kehilangan Ibu. Aku sudah kehilangan Ayah dan aku hanya berusaha melindungi Ibu."

"Ssst," Luka mengelus-elus punggung Kaito. "Itu pula yang selalu kau ucapkan setiap Ibu datang kemari, Nak. Sudahlah. Jadikan ini kali terakhir Ibu mendengarnya."

Kedua ibu-anak itu masih berpelukan. Tanpa diucapkan pun, Kaito dan Luka tak ingin lepas satu sama lain...,

"Sampai kapanpun, kau tetap anak Ibu. Ksatria Ibu."

* * *

– _**Jumat, 30 Oktober 2119, Hokkaido, Jepang**_

" _Pusat 110. Apa keadaan darurat Anda?"_

"…mo… _moshi-moshi_?"

" _Ah, moshi-moshi! Siapa di sana?_ "

Kaito, dua belas tahun. Ia duduk manis di dekat ayah tirinya yang kini terbaring, Shion Hairaito. Mendengar suara petugas pria yang kedengarannya sangat ramah di seberang telepon, ia memutuskan untuk bicara jujur tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, antara dia dan sang ayah tiri.

"Namaku Kamui– eh, bukan, Shion Kaito. Umurku dua belas tahun, Pak."

" _Aa, sou desu ka. Ada apa, Kaito-kun? Kau sendirian di rumah?_ "

"Tidak, Pak. Aku bersama Ayah. Ayah tiriku."

" _Oo, ya, ya. Pantas saja, tadi saya bingung kau sempat mengganti nama 'Kamui' menjadi 'Shion'. Nah, ada apa, Kaito-kun? Ada orang asing masuk ke rumahmu, kau terjebak di gudang, atau apa?_ "

Kaito terdiam sejenak, perasaannya masih aneh. Sakit, sedih, tapi juga lega.

" _Halo? Kaito-kun? Kau baik-baik saja? Jawab saya!_ "

"A-aku…" suara Kaito mulai gemetar. "…"

" _Ya? Saya masih di sini, tenanglah._ "

"Aku baru saja menembak Ayahku."

Mata biru laut Kaito terpaku pada tubuh Hairaito yang kini terbaring tak bernyawa, ia pun baru sadar kalau ia sudah membunuh seseorang.

" _Hee! Kenapa kau melakukannya, Kaito-kun?_ " suara si petugas tetap tenang. _"Ibumu ada di sana?_ "

"Nggak, Ibu masih di kantor. Eh– itu suara mobilnya. Ibuku sudah pulang, Pak."

" _Berikan teleponnya pada ibumu, ya. Saya ingin bicara dengan ibumu. Oke?_ "

Baru saja Kaito akan beranjak, pintu rumah terbuka, dan, langsung saja terdengar teriakan histeris Luka.

* * *

– _**Juli 2118 - Oktober 2119, Hokkaido, Jepang**_

Kehilangan sosok suami dan ayah memang berbeda rasanya bagi tiap orang, namun bagi sebagian khususnya, ini bisa menjadi perasaan paling sakit sedunia. Mereka adalah Luka dan Kaito.

Masih ingat Kaito ketika sejak beberapa tahun lalu, Kamui Gakupo, ayahnya, sering mengeluh lemas, pusing, mual, bahkan muntah-muntah sehabis pulang dari kantor. Luka berinisiatif memeriksakan suaminya ke rumah sakit, dan hasilnya, kanker ganas sudah sejak lama diam-diam menghuni sumsum tulang belakang Gakupo. Andai saja lebih cepat diketahui, pasti bisa disembuhkan. Begitu kata dokter waktu itu. Tapi, ya, 'andai'. Buktinya saat ini Gakupo sudah tidur untuk selamanya.

Luka, bagaimanapun, hanyalah wanita biasa; seorang ibu muda yang cantik, penyayang dan lembut. Ditinggal wafat suami, pria lain mendekatinya; Shion Hairaito, rekan kerjanya. Bisa ditebak, mereka menikah. Tepat bulan Juli 2118, Nama 'Kamui' pun berganti menjadi 'Shion'.

Namun, baru saja berjalan dua bulan setelah itu,

"Sudah kubilang untuk menjemput Kaito di sekolah, 'kan? Aku minta tolong, Raito-kun. Apakah sulit untuk mampir ke sekolahnya sepulang kerja?"

"Aku punya urusan lain, aku capek, dan lagi dia anak kandungmu. Harusnya kau prioritaskan dia."

Tentu saja Luka meradang. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau menikah denganku?!" marah Luka. "Dia anakmu juga sekarang! Kau ayahnya!"

Suara tamparan menggema.

"Kau ribut sekali, sih. Aku sedang capek, tahu. Dasar _Jalang_."

"…apa?"

Sekarang, malah nyaris tak ada suara samasekali, tapi erangan Luka membuktikan bahwa dirinya disakiti. Kaito yang masih berada di kamar, spontan keluar menuju tempat kedua orangtuanya baku hantam.

"Sudaaaahh!" Kaito berteriak menarik lengan Hairaito yang mencengkeram tangan Luka keras-keras. "Hentikan, Yah!"

Dan, masih banyak kekerasan Hairaito yang lain. Satu tingkah Hairaito yang amat membuat Luka frustrasi, terjadi di pertengahan bulan Maret, hari Sabtu.

"Kenapaaa?" Hairaito berseru sarkastis sambil mendesak Luka ke dinding. Luka, seperti biasa, hanya menangis minta dilepaskan. "Kenapa kau menerima lamaran dariku waktu itu kalau akhirnya kau mau kita berpisah, hah?!"

"Kumohon, jangan berteriak," isak Luka. "Kaito bisa dengar."

"Makanya, kenapa?!"

Luka jujur, "Kau pria kasar, Raito-kun."

Pluk! Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Luka.

"Kurasa ini cara mendidik istri yang benar, kok."

"Aah! Sakit– jika memang begitu, kau gila!"

Satu tinju Hairaito berikutnya, pelipis Luka memar dibuatnya.

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN!" tanpa disangka, Kaito datang berteriak.

"Bocah berisik. Sebaiknya kau diam."

Kaito sungguh tak menyangka Hairaito betul-betul kejam, ia didorong keras oleh ayah tirinya itu hingga tubuhnya oleng, lalu terantuk sisi tajam meja dengan posisi kepala lebih dulu. Kaito seketika tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengucur dari kepala. Tentu saja setelah itu Luka mengamuk bukan main. Dikutuknya Hairaito, diserangnya berulang kali, hingga ia sadar harus menelepon nomor darurat.

Syukurlah setelah beberapa minggu dirawat akibat cedera kepala, Kaito sehat seperti sediakala. Namun, seperti 'sediakala' pula, Hairaito tak kunjung berubah.

* * *

– _**2116, Hokkaido, Jepang**_

"Kalau sudah tumbuh dewasa seperti Ayah nanti, jaga Ibumu, ya!"

Kaito berusia sembilan tahun yang mengantuk dalam gendongan Gakupo, hanya mendengar sayup kata-kata ayahnya barusan. Mereka baru saja menjajak anak tangga bagian tengah. Kaito tadi sempat tertidur menunggu Gakupo pulang bekerja, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh.

"Itu sih, pasti. Aku 'kan sayang Ibu dan Ayah. Memangnya Ayah mau ke mana?"

"Ng? Nggak ke mana-mana, sih…" Gakupo tertawa ringan. "Cuma khawatir."

Beberapa saat, Kaito sudah dibaringkan di kasur.

"Oke, _oyasumi_ , Kaito."

Kaito merasa tatapan ayahnya sendu, entah, terasa aneh.

" _Oyasumi, Tousan_."

Pintu kamar ditutup.

Kaito yang sudah terpejam, sontak bangun kembali ketika mendengar suara dentuman halus tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hua!" jerit Kaito pelan. _Hantu!_ Pikir Kaito takut. _Ayah baru saja berlalu dari kamarku dan sudah ada hantu yang muncul! Ya Tuhan, aku takut!_

Suara tak terdengar lagi. Kaito akhirnya memberanikan diri, dan, tentu saja ia membawa tameng, sebuah tongkat bisbol di tangan kanannya. Pintu dibuka…

Tongkat bisbol terjatuh dari genggaman. Kaito berteriak panik karena ternyata yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah hantu, melainkan Gakupo, tergeletak tak berdaya dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Dengan panik luar biasa, nomor 110 dihubunginya.

" _Moshi-moshi_! _Anoo_ , Bu, ayahku pingsan. Aku Kamui Kaito, sembilan tahun. Ibuku sedang menginap di rumah nenek hari ini, bibiku ada yang melahirkan. Aku hanya berdua dengan Ayah. Aku jadi bingung…," Kaito tersedu-sedu, hanya satu yang di pikirannya; ia takut Gakupo meninggal. "Rumahku di Jalan Minato nomor 15."

" _Kau anak yang sangat pintar dan berani!_ " suara petugas wanita nomor darurat 110 menenangkan Kaito. " _Baik, kami sudah mengirim petugas ke rumahmu, ya. Apakah ayahmu punya penyakit yang menyebabkan beliau pingsan?_ "

"Engg.. apa, ya… oh, iya, ada!" Kaito mengingat-ingat ucapan Luka padanya. "Aku yakin sekali namanya 'kanker darah', Bu. Itu yang dikatakan ibuku padaku."

" _Ah! Ya, ya, baik. Jangan tutup teleponnya hingga petugas medis datang, ya, Kaito-kun. Bisa kauberikan nomor telepon ibumu pada saya?...—_ "

Pagi hari. Kaito tak mau lepas dari Luka semenjak kejadian semalam.

"Ayah akan baik-baik saja," Luka menciumi kepala putranya, lalu menempelkan pipinya di sana. "Tangan dan kakimu dingin, Kaito. Jangan terlalu banyak khawatir."

Walaupun masih sembilan tahun, Kaito sudah paham apa yang akan terjadi tiga bulan setelahnya, hari Kamis. Ya, Gakupo meninggalkan mereka berdua selama-lamanya.

Ayah yang pandai bermain musik, ayah yang disukai semua orang karena keramahannya, ayah yang paling ia sayangi... sekarang sudah terbaring di dalam peti. Suara dentingan pianonya saat berduet dengan sang ibu takkan bisa terdengar lagi.

* * *

– _ **Oktober-November 2119, Hokkaido, Jepang**_

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali?!"

"Hei.. hei! Aku ini ayahmu, lho. Kau mau apa-"

"Kau cuma ayah tiriku. Mesin penyiksa."

"Oi! Kau nggak tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan, 'kan? Taruh itu! Itu senjata betulan dan kau masih kecil!"

"Kau cuma orang jahat. Kau menyimpan barang ini di bawah tempat tidurmu, untuk apa?! Untuk membunuh Ibu nantinya?!" Kaito berusaha tak menangis, tapi ia susah sekali menahan emosi. "Aku ingin ayahku tahu apa yang pernah kaulakukan pada kami. Kau menyiksa Ibuku, mencelakaiku waktu itu... kuharap ayahku tahu... kuharap beliau nggak meninggal…"

Diiringi tangis emosi, tiga tembakan dilepas.

 _Kaasan o mamoranakya!_

(Aku harus melindungi Ibuku!)

"…bajingan… a-anak… se-tan…"

"DIAM!" Kaito menendang kepala berambut perak terang milik Hairaito. "Kaulah yang anak setan! Ayah dan Ibuku orang baik!"

Lima menit. Hairaito tak lagi bersuara, yang terdengar hanya isakan sesal Kaito.

"Kenapa Ayahku harus mati, sih, Tuhan?..."

 _Tousan ni yakusoku datta kara._

(Karena aku telah berjanji pada Ayahku.)

Suasana di pengadilan hari itu sunyi sekali.

"Kamui Kaito dinyatakan bersalah, Yang Mulia."

"Baik, Kamui Kaito, dua belas tahun, bersalah atas tindak pembunuhan yang dilakukan anak di bawah umur; lima tahun karantina."

Palu diketuk. Terlihat tatapan prihatin dari hadirin yang paham kejadian sesungguhnya, dan ikut menyaksikan persidangan. Jika ingin berniat melindungi, Kaito harusnya bisa menelepon polisi. Tapi...,

"Aku takut jika dia hanya dipenjara dan dibiarkan hidup, dia bisa menyakiti orang lain selain Ibuku, Pak. Kupikir orang bisa berubah. Sebab tadinya Shion-san merupakan orang yang sangat baik buatku dan ibuku, tapi ternyata dia jahat, Pak."

Begitu ujaran Kaito saat sidang tadi.

Keprihatinan juga ditunjukkan dari keluarga Hairaito. Entahlah, dari gelagatnya, mereka seperti sudah ikhlas dan mengerti tabiat Hairaito seperti apa. Adik perempuan Hairaito bahkan memeluk Luka setelah sidang berakhir,

"Kau punya putra yang hebat dan cerdas, Luka-san. Kaito memang hanya berniat melindungimu," katanya. "Meskipun Raito-niisan adalah kakakku, tapi sejak dulu aku paham betul ada yang salah dengan kondisi kejiwaannya. Dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang amat supel, tetapi juga kasar. Aku menyesal mengapa kami membiarkannya, dan bukan membawanya untuk terapi..."

Ya, walau hanya berniat melindungi sang ibu, bagaimanapun, Kaito memang bersalah sudah membunuh. Dan palu 'takdir' sudah diketukkan.

 _Kaasan, Tousan, zutto daisuki._

(Ibu, Ayah, aku selalu menyayangi kalian.)

Luka memeluk Kaito sesaat sebelum putranya itu diamankan petugas.

"Hanya lima tahun. Hanya rehabilitasi, bukannya dipenjara. Berjanjilah kau akan kuat, kita akan menjalani hidup seperti biasa lima tahun kemudian, Kaito. Dan Ibu bersyukur kita dapat kembali menggunakan nama keluarga ayahmu, bukannya nama 'Shion' milik orang sinting itu."

"…"

"Kaito, bicaralah."

"Ya. Maaf aku akan meninggalkan Ibu sendirian selama lima tahun…"

"Dengar, kau pangeran Ibu, ksatria pelindung Ibu yang manis. Kau sungguh berani. Ibu menyayangimu selalu, Sayangku. Jangan khawatirkan Ibu."

 _Kaasan, gomennasai._

"Maaf…"

 _Gomennasai._

* * *

a/n:

Ini _one-shot_ fic Rin buat gegara kebanyakan nonton Happily Never After, CSI, sama NCIS di Fox Crime. :") Maafkan Rin ya, kalau ada yang merasa setiap fic yang Rin bikin terlalu vulgar kekerasan atau terlalu angst :"/

Semoga alur campuran dalam fic ini bisa mencampur aduk (?) perasaan teman-teman sekalian! x"D

Review, minna? Terima kasih! ありがとうございまーす！

==Rin==


End file.
